The Pokéverse Tournament
by hyperjono
Summary: What happens when trainers from different universes all end up in the same dimension? Why a tournament of course. 16 trainers from three different universes and end up in a tournament against each other. Who will win, who will lose? Will friendships bloom between the trainers? Read to find out. Contains shipping
1. The Mysterious Figure

**Author's Notes**

 **This story will have characters from the anime, Pokemon Adventures/Special manga and characters from the video games. Think you can guess what characters I will be including.**

* * *

A hooded figure sat on a throne with one leg thrown over one of the arms and stared out a strange window. The window wasn't an ordinary window. It was a window into the different dimensions its images always moving and changing according to its will and desire. "Who shall I have entertain me this time?" the hooded figure mused out loud. Suddenly the images on the window rippled and change showing a dark haired young man with a Pikachu next to him. He was lying on his bed holding a lure shaped like a red headed girl in one hand, a pink handkerchief in the other and he was staring at them, a look of deep sadness on his face. The Pikachu looked like it was trying to comfort its master. A ripple ran across the image and it changed showing a young woman with red hair. The hooded figure realised that this was the same girl that was on the lure. She was staring at a photo of herself and someone who looked a lot like the young man shown in the previous image and she had the same loo of deep sadness as he did. The image shifted this time showing a young man with brown skin and spikey brown hair hitting on an older woman with pink hair. All of a sudden the young man had fallen over and was cringing in pain. The reason why was obvious as a Croagrunk grabbed him by the leg and started dragging him away. The hooded figure let out a laugh as the images rippled and changed. This time the images showed another young man this time with dark brown hair and an Umbreon at his heels. He appeared to be heading towards a small quiet looking town.

One again the image shifted, this time showing two people by a river. The first was a young man looked quite similar to the kid with the Pikachu but the hooded figure could tell this was not the same person. He was laying on his back staring up at the sky while the person next to him a young woman with blonde hair tied who looked slightly younger than him. She appeared to be fishing but upon closer inspection the hooded figure could see she was actually sleeping rather than fishing. A ripple appeared on the image's surface changing it. This time it showed a young man flying on the back of a Charizard. The young man looked remarkably like the boy with the Umbreon. The image changed once again. This time the image showed a young woman with brown hair framing her face and a black dress that also clung to and showed off her figure. She was talking animatedly with a young man with red hair who appeared to be slightly younger than her. The hooded figure had no idea what they were talking about and would have little time to figure it out as the images shifted and changed once again showing two more people. This time it was two young teens. They were shown in a heavily wooded area and appeared wearing similar outfits. The young boy who was wearing ruby red clothes appeared to be arguing about something with a young girl whose clothes were sapphire blue. Suddenly the girl jumped into a tree and started swinging from a vine while the boy got into a running stance and went after the girl moving at a speed the hooded figure didn't think was humanly possible. The hooded figure then realised that it was the shoes the boy was wearing that allowed him to reach such a speed.

The image shifted again this time showing two young women relaxing in a villa. The older of the two appeared to be in her mid-twenties and had long blonde hair and her outfit was completely black in colour. Her companion was a young girl in her mid-teens and she had blue medium length hair and wore a black button up vest over a white shirt and a short pink skirt. The two women were chatting about something. The imaged rippled once again showing another young woman in her mid-teens. The hooded figure noticed she was dressed similarly to the blue haired girl from before but had brown hair instead of blue and wore shorts in rather than a skirt. She appeared to be wondering around a giant chasm of some kind looking for something. What she was looking for the hooded figure was unsure of. The image wavered and changed to a young man acting in a movie studio. The hooded figure found this odd and the window detected this and the images shifted once more. This time it showed the same young man atop of a large tower holding a strange black stone in his hand. The images started rippling and another young man was shown. This young man was wearing a black fedora, a grey plaid shirt over a white shirt, black vinyl pants and a strange bracelet on his right wrist. He appeared to be skating around a large city looking for something. Or maybe he just likes to skate the hooded figure thought. The image of each person was shown once more to the hooded figure. "They're perfect." the hooded figure exclaimed with a devious smile.

* * *

 **A/N - Who is this mysterious hooded figure? What do they want with the people shown in the images? All these answers will be revealed next chapter. Let me know what who you think i described in this chapter and whether you think they are from the anime, manga or games. And as always please review.**


	2. Where Are We?

**Author's Notes**

 **Before i start this chapter i want to address a review i got from a guest on the last chapter. They asked me whether the pairings I will be using in this story will be cliche or neat. To that guest, I can't say whether the pairings I'll be using are neat or cliche as that depends on what you view as neat or cliche and what pairings you personally support.**

 **In this chapter the characters will be officially revealed and named though you may have guessed who some of the characters I'm using are. Now without further ado let us start the chapter.**

* * *

Ash POV

I woke up groggily wondering where I was. I looked around trying to figure out where I was when I saw a familiar head of red hair. I rushed over to Misty to make sure she was okay. As I did my mind flashed back to the day we washed up unconscious on the shore of the island with the giant robot Pokémon with the same fear flooding my mind. I made it to her side and immediately saw that she was alright. A wave of relief made its way through me so I decided to have a proper look around. The first thing I noticed was Pikachu running towards me and I felt a little guilty that I didn't check on my Pika-pal. The second thing I noticed was that Misty and I weren't alone. I scanned the faces and saw Brock, Gary and girls that looked like May, Dawn and Cynthia but something told me these weren't the same people I was familiar with. I scanned the rest of the faces but didn't recognise any of them. Suddenly I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked towards them and I got a slight jolt. The person staring at me looked a lot like me. He was sitting next to a girl with blonde hair. I looked at the guy staring at me and his eyes asking me a silent question. Where are were? I shook my head indicating that I didn't know.

Red POV

As I woke up I put my hand on my Pokéballs ready to throw one out at a moment's notice. I looked around and saw Sapphire, Ruby, Green, Silver, Blue and another Blue. Wait what, two Blues, that doesn't make any sense. I pushed that thought out of my mind as I looked for her. As I looked around I saw other people lying unconscious then I saw a familiar blonde ponytail. I rushed over to her and softly said in relief "Oh thank Mew you're ok Yellow". I decided to finish scanning my surroundings. I saw a guy with a Pikachu next to a girl who looked a lot like Misty. I looked at him and silently asked him if he knew where we were. He shook his head in a negative gesture indicating that he didn't know.

Normal POV

Red got up from where he was crouching next to Yellow. He walked over to Ash who was getting up from where he was crouching next to Misty. Red extended his hand to Ash and said "Hey I'm Red from Pallet Town". Ash took Red's extended hand and shook it while responding "I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm from Pallet Town as well. Do you have any idea as to where we are?" Red shook his head and answered "No clue but that's not important right now. We need to make sure everyone is ok". Ash nodded and said "You're right". Red pointed at a guy with red hair, a girl next to him wearing a black dress, a boy in ruby coloured clothes and a girl with sapphire coloured clothes and asked "Could you check on Silver, Green, Ruby and Sapphire? I'll check on everybody else". It took ten minutes to wake everyone up. Once everybody woke up they introduced themselves. The woman with the blonde hair with black clothes introduced herself as Cynthia, the blue haired girl introduced herself as Dawn and the girl with the white shirt black vest and denim shorts introduced herself as Calesta. The guy in the blue shirt and grey shorts introduced himself as Haru and the guy in the black fedora introduced himself as Calem.

"Where are we?" Haru asked with concern. "From the looks of things I'd say we are in another dimension." Cynthia responded with a slight smile. "That may explain where we are but not why we're here." Green exclaimed. Brock got on one knee and yelled out passionately "The reason we are here is so that you and I could meet and love could blossom and grow". Misty sighed in exasperation and muttered quietly to herself "Better stop that love-struck idiot". Ash grabbed her hand and told her with a smile on his face "Don't worry about it Mist. The problem should take care of itself out in a minute". Misty felt her hear skip a beat upon hearing Ash call her Mist. She watched as a white light appeared and a Croagunk emerged from the light. It then proceeded to give Brock a Poison Jab in the ribs. Brock cried out in pain and was dragged off by Croagunk who appeared to be chuckling mischievously. Ash and Misty burst out laughing at the scene, Gary shook his head not surprised while everybody else did a face fault. Red was the first to recover and he turned to Ash and asked "Is he always like this?" Ash who was still laughing answered "Yep. Brock can't help himself. When he sees a pretty girl he loses all sense of maturity". Misty chimed in "Its murder on him when we go to the beach". Green waved a hand in of her face and exclaimed "It's a curse being this beautiful". Everyone started laughing at that.

"Glad to see you're all enjoying yourselves then" a voice behind them said with a chuckle. Everyone turned around and saw a hooded figure sitting cross legged atop a silver Metagross. Brock, who had recovered from Croagunk's Poison Jab, asked "Who are you? Why are we here?" The hooded figure chuckled then responded "First of all I'd like to welcome you all to my humble home. Second the sixteen of you are from three different universes. You four," the hooded figure pointed at Ash, Misty, Brock and Gary, "are all from the same universe. Same goes for you seven," the hooded figure continued while pointing at Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Silver, Ruby and Sapphire. "I take it that means Dawn and I are from the same universe as these three." Cynthia inquired while waving her hand at Haru, Calesta and Calem. The hooded figure nodded happily and answered "Correct Cynthia". "So who are ya and why'd ya bring us 'ere?" Sapphire cried out angrily. Ruby put his hand on her shoulder to hold her back if need be. The hooded figure chuckled again then answered her "For now you can call me J. And the reason I have brought you here is…"

* * *

 **So what does J want with these 16 trainer? Well you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out.**

 **Also Haru is based of the male character from Black 2 and White 2, Haru is just the what named him in my White 2 Game. Calesta is my character is my Pokemon White game. Cynthia, Dawn and Calem are also the characters I'm using from the games. Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Silver, Ruby and Sapphire are characters from the Pokemon Adventures/Special Manga.**

 **As always please review.**


	3. Preparing for the Tournament

**Author's Note**

 **To the guest review who asked if the pairings I'm using are pairings that are more generally used. Sorry if you were expecting different ships.  
**

 **Now here are the ages of each character and which universe they are from:**

 **Anime**

 **Ash – 16**

 **Misty – 16**

 **Brock – 21**

 **Gary – 16**

 **Manga**

 **Red – 18**

 **Yellow – 16**

 **Blue – 18**

 **Green – 18**

 **Ruby – 14**

 **Sapphire – 14**

 **Silver – 15**

 **Games**

 **Dawn – 16**

 **Cynthia – 25**

 **Haru – 15**

 **Calesta – 17**

 **Calem – 16**

 **Ash is pre-Kalos and the Manga characters are based before the Heartgold Soulsilver Arc of the Pokemon adventures manga**

 **What is J's reason for bringing 16 trainers from different universe together? We'll find out this chapter now without further let the chapter begin.**

* * *

J POV

"And the reason you're here is for a tournament." I told them with a smirk on my face. The reactions I got were… amusing. Some were ecstatic, some were intrigued, some seemed resigned to the fact and two looked like they were about to refuse to participate in the tournament. I decided to handle these two first before explaining how the tournament was going to work. I hopped off Metagross, walked up to Yellow and placed my hand on her shoulder. "Yellow, I know you don't like to battle because you don't like seeing Pokémon get hurt." I told her gently. "How-how did you know that?". Yellow stammered out in surprise. "I can read it in your face. Don't worry as soon as each battle is over the Pokémon will be taken and healed up instantly" I told her. She smiled in relief and responded "Very well then I'll participate then". I nodded, turned to face Ruby and walked over to him. He was glaring at me. "So Ruby why won't you participate in my tournament?". I asked him already knowing the answer. "I don't want my Pokémon to get dirty." Ruby exclaimed. Everyone stared at him with in shocked with the expectation of Sapphire who quietly face palmed. I chuckled while pulling a coin out of pocket, showing both sides to Ruby then flipped it. "Tell you what. If you can correctly guess what side the coin landed on you can go home and I'll pick someone else to take your place. Guess wrong and you participate in the tournament." I told him. Ruby nodded accepting my proposal then declared "Heads". I revealed the coin and shook my head while telling him "Wrong. It's tails. You're participating. Now let me explain how this tournament is going to work".

Normal POV

Red asked "What kinda tournament will this be?". J smiled then answered "It will be a tag-team tournament. The pairs have already been decided and they were chosen randomly". As J was saying this a tournament match up board appeared with each pair underneath each starting point. "First match is Ash and Red vs Blue and Gary, second match is Calesta and Haru vs Brock and Calem, third Cynthia and Dawn vs Ruby and Sapphire and fourth match is Green and Silver vs Misty and Yellow. The winners for match one will verse the winners of match two and the winners of match three will verse the winners of match four." J announced. "Will the winner of this tournament get some kind of prize?". Calesta enquired. J shrugged then answered "Maybe, maybe not. Depends on my mood. Now I suggest you all get to know your partner and plan out your strategies". J turned to get back on Metagross when Calem called out "Hey what are the rules for the tournament?". J turned back responded in a bored tone "Oh right forget about that. Each team member will use three Pokémon and it's all over when all the Pokémon on one team are unable to battle". J turned to get back on Metagross then turned back facing the trainers and added in a tone that suggested it was an afterthought "I took the liberty of selecting your Pokémon". And with that J hopped on Metagross and left.

As soon as J left eight doors appeared and there was a note on the floor. Cynthia picked it up and read it aloud "These doors will lead you all too different rooms so you and your partner can have privacy while you discuss strategy. So pick a door and get to it". And with that each pair went through a door. Ash and Red were the last to enter one of the doors. Once they entered the room they saw a small table with snacks and refreshments as well as bowls of Pokéfood around the table. It also had a pool for the water type Pokémon. Ash and Red sat down at the table and asked "Do you wanna see what Pokémon we have?". Ash nodded then threw the five Pokéballs on his belt. Out of them came his Charizard, Krookodile, Sceptile, Buizel and Heracross. Red looked at Ash's team and said "That's one impressive team Ash. Was Charizard your first Pokémon?". Ash chuckled then answered "No Pikachu was. I slept in on the day I was meant to get my starter Pokémon. Though I am glad I slept in otherwise I wouldn't have met Pikachu or someone else who is just and dear and precious to me". "Misty right?". Red queried. Ash nodded and Red continued "Do you like her?". Ash blushed a little at that question but didn't answer and Red had his answer from that. "What about you. Do you like Yellow?". Ash asked. Red blushed at but didn't have answer. Ash had his answer then asked "Can I see what Pokémon you have?". Red nodded and threw his out Pokéballs. Out came a Poliwrath, Espeon, Venusaur, Pikachu, Aerodactyl and Gyarados. Ash flinched a little upon seeing Red's Aerodactyl. Red noticed this and asked "Is something wrong Ash?". "Sorry last time I encountered an Aerodactyl it tried to make me its lunch. Probably would have if it hadn't been for Charizard here". Ash explained. Charizard snorted remembering that Aerodactyl. "Well you don't have to worry about Aero here." Red told him while giving Aero a pat on the head. "We should discuss strategy for our match tomorrow." Ash said. Red nodded then said "Yeah, now here are some ideas for what we should do…".

Blue and Gary were in a room similar to the one Ash and red were in. They had sent out their Pokémon curious to know what J had picked for them. Gary had his Umbreon, Electivire, Blastoise, Skarmory, Scizor and Alakazam. Blue has his Scizor, Charizard, Ninetails, Golduck, Pidgeot and Machamp. "So how does Ash battle?". Blue asked Gary. "Ash doesn't have a set style of battle. He is unpredictable and pulls off crazy strategies. You shouldn't underestimate him even when you have the type advantage". Gary answered. "Can you elaborate on the last part." Blue requested. Gary nodded then answered "During my battle with Ash at the Silver Conference in Johto it was down to my Blastoise and his Charizard. I thought I had the match in the bag but somehow Ash managed to do the impossible and pull out a win". Blue smiled then responded "That sounds just like something Red would do. Those two seem quite similar in personality and battle technique". Gary nodded then responded "Yeah. Though what really concerns me is J. What's J's true motive. What will he do to those who lose their matches." Blue nodded then said "You're right. We should be on our guard". "Yeah but for now let's just enjoy the tournament." Gary told him.

Calesta and Haru were in the third room. "I know of you Calesta." Haru told Calesta. "You do? How?". Calesta asked in shock and confusion. "I heard about you from Cheren, Bianca, N and your mum. Though they never mentioned you by name." Haru answered her. "What did they say about me?". Calesta asked curiously. Haru chuckled then answered "N, Cheren and Bianca all said I reminded them of a friend from Nuvema Town. Your mum mistook me for you". Calesta raised an eyebrow and asked sceptically "How?". Haru chuckled again then answered "She was in the kitchen not looking at the front door and said It's been two years did you find the friend you were looking for". "So it's been two years since I defeated N and team Plasma then." Calesta mused aloud. "Those idiots made a return though this time they had dropped their self-righteous act. Cheren, my childhood friend Hugh and I defeated them. They were calling themselves Neo-Plasma this time and they were led by Ghetsis ." Haru told her. "Ghetsis again." Calesta sighed while responding. "Enough about the past let's see what Pokémon we have.' Haru said with a hint of excitement. Calesta nodded then threw out her Pokéballs. Out of her Pokéballs came a Serperior, Musharna, Gigalith, Simipour, Darmanitan and Stoutland. Haru followed suit and out of his Pokéballs came an Emboar, Unfezant, Leavanny, Krookodile, Ampharos and Zekrom. "You have a Zekrom?". Calesta asked curiously. Haru nodded while smiling softly then answered "Zekrom was given to me by a friend. She felt she wasn't worthy of Zekrom and felt that it would be better off with me". Calesta nodded then said "Right now let's discuss strategy and combinations".

Brock and Calem were in the fourth room and they were sending out their Pokémon. Out of Brock's Pokéballs came a Croagunk, Steelix, Crobat, Ludicolo, , Sudowoodo and Marshtomp. Out of Calem's Pokéballs came a Tyrantrum, Delphox, Greninja, Slyveon, Talonflame and Absol. Brock stared at Calem surprise written on his face. "Where are you from ? I ask because the only one of your Pokémon I recognise is Absol." Brock asked curiously. Calem let out a chuckle then answered "I'm from Vaniville Town which is located in the Kalos Region". "I'm guessing most of your team is native to Kalos then?". Brock asked. Calem nodded then answered "Yeah. That's right Brock". Brock pointed at a blue stone around Absol's neck and asked curiously "What's that strange stone around your Absol's neck?". "That is Angel's Mega Stone. It enables her to mega evolve'. Calem answered. Brock stared at Calem blankly. Calem realised he needed to explain further. "It's been recently discovered that some Pokémon have the ability to evolve further albeit temporarily and only in battle. When a Pokémon mega evolves their appearance changes like a form change, all their strength, speed, defence and all that increase. Most Pokémon that mega evolve also change abilities, some either have their secondary typing change if they're dual type Pokémon or single type Pokémon gain a second typing. For a Pokémon to mega evolve they need to have a mega stone suited to that Pokémon species and their trainer needs to have a Key Stone." Calem explained. Brock nodded then pointed at the strange bracelet on Calem's wrist and asked "Is that where your Key Stone is located?". Calem nodded then answered "Yeah now we should get down to discussing our upcoming match".

In the fifth room Dawn and Cynthia were talking. They had sent out their Pokémon. Dawn had out her Floatzel, Luxray, Lucario, Staraptor, Infernape and Dialga. Cynthia had sent out her Milotic, Lucario, Spiritomb, Togekiss, Garchomp and Roserade. "This is an interesting place wouldn't you agree?". Cynthia asked Dawn while musing. "It's definitely much better than the Distortion World that's for sure." Dawn answered. Cynthia nodded while picking one of the pieces of fruit that was on the table and then taking a bite of it. "This fruit is quite delicious you should try some Dawn." Cythina said happily. "Later. Right now I'm trying to figure out if this dimension completely adheres to J's will. It seems that J has a lot of control over this dimension at least." Dawn mused aloud. "You could be right." Cynthia responded. "I wonder what is behind J's cowl. Was this multiworld tournament the only reason we were brought here or is there another more sinister and darker reason for bringing us here." Dawn wondered aloud. "Possibly but we should worry about that after the tournament for now let us discuss our strategy for our match." Cynthia told her.

In the sixth room Ruby was complaining about having to participate in the tournament while Sapphire was trying to get him to shut up about it. "Why do I have to participate in this stupid tournament. I don't want my beautiful Pokémon to get dirty." Ruby cried out in annoyance. "Ah shut up Ruby!" Sapphire yelled at him. "Fine but know I'm only participating because I have no choice in the matter.' Ruby harrumphed "Noted. Besides I thought ya were more tolerant o' battles Ruby." Sapphire said in a much calmer tone. "I am but I prefer to only battle when necessary. You know the day that Salamence attacked it changed both of us." Ruby told her with a sigh. A look of fear and sadness flickered across Sapphire's face as she remembered that day from years ago. Ruby noticed the look on her face and said "Enough about that let's see what Pokémon we have". Sapphire nodded glad at the change in topic. They both threw out their Pokéballs. Out of Ruby 's Pokéballs came his Mightyena, Delcatty, Swampert, Castform, Milotic and Kirlia. Out of Sapphire's Pokéballs came her Blaziken, Wailord, Relicanth, Donphan, Tropius and Aggron. "Thanks to all that training we did on Mirage Island we should have the edge since this a tag team tournament." Sapphire exclaimed cockily. "Maybe, maybe not. Remember Green and Silver have known each other for years and those Ash and Gary characters are similar to Red and Blue. We also don't know the strength of the other trainers either." Ruby reminded her. "You're right Ruby. I shouldn't be getting so cocky." Sapphire said apologetically. "Now let's get down to business and discuss strategy." Ruby said seriously.

In the seventh room Green and Silver were sending out their Pokémon. Out of Green's Pokéballs came her Wigglytuff, Clefable, Blastoise, Nidoqueen, Ditto and Granbull. Out of Silver's Pokéballs came his Feralitgatr, Weavile, Kingdra, Honchkrow, Rhyperior and red Gyarados. "Silver what do you think J really wants with us? Because I doubt the tournament is the real reason we're here. I feel like this could be the Masked Man all over again." Green said with a hint of fear in her voice. "If this is the Masked Man all over again we won't be able to escape this time." Silver responded. "Think I should sneak around and try and figure out what J wants with us?". Green asked. Silver shook his head and answered "No. I think J would know and stop you. I get the feeling that J knows exactly what goes on here". Green sighed then responded "You're probably right Silver. All we can do is keep our wits about us and proceed with caution". Silver nodded then said "For now let's just focus on our match against Yellow and Misty".

Yellow and Misty were sitting in the eighth room. "Yellow do you want to see what Pokémon we have?". Misty asked her. Yellow nodded then tossed her Pokéballs out. Out of them came an Omastar, Golem, Raticate, Pikachu, Dodrio and Butterfree. Misty flinched a little when Butterfree flew near her then she tossed out her own Pokéballs. Out of them came a Gyarados, Dewgong, Politoed, Corsola, Staryu and Starmie. Misty turned to Yellow and asked "Yellow do you have a crush on Red?". Yellow looked at Misty in shock and stammered out "How-how-how did you know?". "I could see it in your face each time you looked at him." Misty answered with a smile. Yellow decided to turn the question on Misty and asked "Do you have a crush on Ash?". "What makes you think that." Misty responded . "After Ash grabbed your hand you didn't exactly let go til after J announced the pairs for the tournament". "Yes I have a crush on Ash." Misty answered with a chuckle. Misty then asked "Yellow, how did you and Red meet?". "Red and I met when he saved me from a Dratini that was chasing me through the Viridian Forest." Yellow answered. Misty could tell that Yellow didn't want to explain how a Dratini ended up in the Viridian Forest so she didn't ask. After a few moments of silence Yellow looked at Misty and asked "How did you meet Ash?". Misty showed a smile then answered " I first met Ash when I fished him out of a river he had jumped in to escape a flock of Spearow he had angered that were chasing him and Pikachu. But enough about that. We should discuss strategy for the next match". Yellow nodded, a look of determination shown on her face.

J, who had been listening to the conversations of each time, said aloud "So some of them do trust me do they?" J then gave a shoulder shrug and said "As long as they give me what I crave I don't give a damn about what they think of me".

* * *

 **Some of these trainer's are excited for the tournament while others are suspicious of J's motives and what is it that J craves? You'll have to keep reading to find out. Next chapter is Ash and Red vs Blue and Gary. Two sets of rivals battling it out sounds like it will be one exciting match. As always please review.**

 **Also the reason I gave Misty Dewgong is as she is currently residing at Cerulean Gym logic would dictate that she would have access to all the gym's Pokemon not just the one's she caught and raised.**


	4. Rival vs Rival

**Author's Notes**

 **Hey sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. A big part of why this story took so long to update was I was procrastinating. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter of The Pokeverse Tournament**

* * *

Normal POV

It had been about 8 hours since had enter a room with their partner to prepare for the tournament when they all heard a bell ring and J's voice tell them "Alright trainers it is time for dinner". The 16 trainers exited the rooms they were sleeping in and saw two tables able to fit 8 people at each and a large buffet table. Ash saw the buffet table and bolted straight for it with Haru straight behind him. The two of them grabbed plates and piled them high with food then sat down at one of the tables and proceeded to stuff their faces. The remaining 14 trainers stared at Ash and Haru slightly appalled at how they were eating. It took a few seconds for them to recover but once they did they too grabbed a plate and food then sat at the tables. Misty sat next to Ash and said to him "Jeez Ash I would have thought you would have learnt to eat like a civilized person by now". Ash was about to answer but realised he had a mouthful, swallowed his food then answered "I'm not that bad Mist. I'm just really, really starving right now". Misty decided that Ash's eating habits weren't worth starting an argument over so she asked him "Ash what do you think of this tournament?" Ash was about to answer then realised he had a mouthful of food so he swallowed then replied cockily "I think this tournament is going to be a blast. Red and I are gonna be victorious". "Oh no you won't Ketchum. Yellow and I are the ones who are gonna win." Misty responded heatedly. "No my team is." Ash responded back just as heatedly. "No, my team." Misty yelled. "No my team" Ash yelled back. Brock and Gary who were unsurprised by this just kept on eating their meal while everyone else stared at the two of them. Brock told the others "Just ignore them". But the others were unable to as the argument between Ash and Misty was too childish to ignore. After a coupla minutes Brock looked up from his meal and asked irritably "Will you two save your childish squabbles for another time people are trying to eat their meal." The two of them glared at Brock then in unison said "Sorry about that". With that they stopped their childish squabbling and the rest of the meal passed without incident. Once the meal had finished J appeared before them and was once again sitting on Metagross. "I see you all enjoyed the meal," J told them cheerily. They all nodded and as J was speaking the food and tables disappeared and were replaced by two doors. "I suggest you all get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day. Also the door on the left are for the boys to sleep and the door on the right is for the girls to sleep," J told them while floating away on Metagross.

 _The Next Day_

The 16 trainers exited the rooms they were sleeping and saw before them a large battlefield, a small spectator's stand and a viewing platform with a throne atop it. J was sitting in the throne with one leg thrown over the arm. "Greetings trainers, I hope you slept well. Now Ash, Red, Blue and Gary take up positions on the field while the rest of you go to the spectator's stand and I will tell you the rules once more. First team to have all their Pokémon faint lose and both sides can switch out as many times as they want," J told them. Ash and Red went to one end of the field while Blue and Gary went to the other. The four trainers placed their hands on their Pokéballs ready to throw them out. "Alright let the Multiverse Tournament begin," J cried out. The four trainers threw out their Pokéballs as soon as J finished speaking. Out of Ash's Pokeball came Heracross; out of Red's came Aerodactyl; out of Blue's came Golduck and out of Gary's came Alakazam. "Alright I'll get things started. Heracross use Megahorn on Alakazam," Ash ordered. Heracross' horn started glowing white as it flew at Alakazam. "Quick Alakazam use Reflect," Gary countered. Alakazam stuck out its hand and an orange barrier quickly appeared on Gary and Blue's side of the field. As soon as Alakazam set up the Reflect barrier Heracross slammed into it but thanks the Reflect the damage from Megahorn was halved. "Aero, use Take Down on Golduck," Red commanded. Aerodactyl flew up high charged at Golduck at a high speed. "Golduck counter with Surf," Blue countered. Golduck jumped up high, a tidal wave forming underneath it. Golduck then rode the tidal wave hitting both Heracross and Aerodactyl, knocking both of them to the ground. Heracross and Aerodactyl recovered quickly and got into battle ready stances. "Heracross," Ash yelled out. "Aero," Red called out. "Hyper Beam," the two trainers commanded in unison. Orange balls formed in the mouths of Aerodactyl and Heracross. Heracross fired its attack at Golduck while Aerodactyl fired its attack at Alakazam. "Quickly Golduck, counter it with Hydro Pump," Blue cried out. Golduck opened its bill and fired a powerful jet of water. Golduck's Hydro Pump collided with Heracross' Hyper Beam and the two attacks battled for superiority. "Alakazam use Psychic to redirect Aerodactyl's Hyper Beam at Heracross," Gary ordered. Alakazam's eyes glowed blue as it used it's Psychic at Heracross. "Heracross look out," Ash cried out. Heracross saw the attack coming but was unable to dodge as the moment it looked away it was nailed by Golduck's Hydro Pump. Straight after being hit by the Hydro Pump Heracross was also hit by the Hyper Beam that had been redirected at it. It went flying and landed in front of Ash with spirals in its eyes signifying that it had fainted.

"I'm proud of you Heracross. Take a nice long nap," Ash said while recalling Heracross. He then turned his head towards Pikachu and said "Alright pal it's your turn". Pikachu leapt off of Ash's shoulder onto the battlefield and entered a battle-ready stance."Aero return," Red called out while pointing a Pokéball at Aerodactyl. A red beam shot out of the ball hitting Aerodactyl returning it to the ball. Red then threw out his next Pokéball yelling "Alright Saur you're up". Out of Red's second Pokéball came his Venasaur. "Pikachu use Quick Attack to increase your speed then hit Alakazam with Electro Ball," Ash commanded. Pikachu complied, his speed picking up turning him into a yellow blur. When Pikachu got close to Alakazam he jumped out and formed a yellow ball on his tail and hurled it into Alakazam. Alakazam then flew backwards hitting the ground spirals in its eyes. "Alakazam return," Gary said recalling his fainted Pokémon. He then threw out his next Pokémon. "Alright Umbreon you're up". Umbreon appeared on the field ready to fight. "Saur use Razor Leaf," Red ordered. Razor sharp leaves went flying at Umbreon and Golduck. "Quick dodge them," Gary and Blue cried out. Umbreon was able to quickly dodge the leaves however Golduck wasn't quick enough and was nailed by them. "Pikachu Quick Attack on Golduck," Ash commanded. Pikachu once again turned into a yellow blur hitting Golduck at a high speed. Golduck staggered back and then went to onto one knee due to exhaustion. "Gold come back and take a rest," Blue called out pointing his Pokéball at Golduck. Blue then threw out his next Pokéball and out of it came his Scizor. "Saur use Frenzy Plant," Red yelled out. Venasaur glowed green then stomped on the ground and spiked roots came flying out of the ground at a blinding speed towards Umbreon and Scizor. "Scizor use Slash to destroy those roots," Blue called out. Scizor swiped its claws releasing white crescent of energy at the roots putting cuts in them but not doing much else. The roots slammed into Scizor and Umbreon. The roots didn't do much damage to Scizor since it was a Bug/Steel type Pokémon but the roots did serious damage to Umbreon. After the roots had attacked they disappeared and Venasaur was temporarily rendered immobile. "Quick Scizor use Steel Wing on while it can't move," Blue cried out. Scizor flew at Venasaur the wings on its back glowing white then slammed into Venasaur. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Umbreon," Ash ordered. Pikachu glowed yellow then fired a powerful bolt of electricity at Umbreon. "Quick Umbreon dodge it," Gary cried out but Umbreon was unable to comply as it was still recovering from being hit by Venasaur's Frenzy Plant so Pikachu's Thunderbolt nailed Umbreon and sitting it flying into Gary making it faint. "Good job pal, time for a well earned rest," Gary said recalling Umbreon. Gary grabbed his last Pokéball, kissed it then threw it out. "Alright Blastoise, you're my last hope," Gary cried out as Blastoise appeared on the field. "Blastoise use Ice Punch on Venasaur," Gary ordered. Blastoise charged towards Venasaur its fist started to glow an icy blue and once it reached Venasaur slammed its fist into Venasaur. As soon as Venasaur has hit by Blastoise's Ice Punch it was frozen solid. Red realizing that Venasaur would be unable to continue the battle recalled it. "Thanks Saur, great job. Alright Pika you're on," Red said throwing out his final Pokéball. Pika came out its Pokéball firing an extremely powerful Thunderbolt at Scizor knocking it out and making it faint.

"What just happened?" Blue cried out as he recalled Scizor. "I had Pika charge up its attack since the start of the battle," Red answered with a smile. "But you shouldn't have been able to throw Pikachu's Pokéball if it's been storing up that much electricity," Gary protested. "My gloves are insulators. They protect me," Red answered. Gary nodded in understanding as Blue threw out his next Pokémon. Out of Blue's Pokéball came his Golduck. "Golduck use Hydro Pump on Ash's Pikachu," Blue ordered. Golduck opened its bill and fired a powerful jet of water at Pikachu. "Dodge it then counter with Thunderbolt," Ash yelled out. Pikachu spun out of the path of Golduck's Hydro Pump then while still spinning fired a Thunderbolt hitting Golduck making it faint. "Sorry Golduck," Blue said while recalling Golduck. "Alright Charizard it's your turn," Blue yelled while sending out his final Pokéball. Out of Blue's final Pokéball came his Charizard. "Charizard use Flamethrower on those Pikachus," Blue commanded. Charizard complied opening its mouth and firing a powerful stream of fire. "Counter Shield now," Ash barked out. Pikachu started spinning on the ground while using Thunderbolt. Thunderbolt moved out in all directions stoping the Flamethrower and hitting both Charizard and Blastoise causing damage to them. "Red let's finish this," Ash said with a grin. "Yeah," Red responded. "Pikachu use Electro Ball on Blastoise," Ash commanded. A yellow ball appeared on Pikachu and then he flung it at Blastoise. "Now use Thunderbolt to increase the power of Electro Ball," Ash and Red commanded in unison. The two Pikachus complied the two attacks hitting the Electro Ball and increasing it to a massive size. The Electro Ball hit Blastoise knocking him out instantly. "Pikachu come back," Ash called. His Pikachu left the field and climbed back onto his shoulder. All right Krookodile your up," Ash yelled as he threw his final Pokéball out. Out of the Pokéball came a Krookodile wearing sunglasses. "Krookodile use Stone Edge". Krookodile's body started glowing white with energy then the energy came off its body and formed a ring above Krookodile. "Pika hit that ring with a Thunderbolt'" Red yelled out. Red's Pikachu complied and the ring absorbed the electricity. As soon as that happened Krookodile swing its arms and out of the ring came multiple rocks sparking with electricity. "Dodge it Charizard," Blue called out. Charizard started to fly around but wasn't quick enough as the electrified stones hit it causing massive damage and Charizard quickly fell to the ground and fainted. "The battle is over and the winners are Red and Ash," J called out. "We did it. Alright," Ash and Red cried out in unison as they high-fived. Gary and Blue walked up to them hands outstretched. "Well done Ashy-boy. You've really improved," Gary congratulated Ash. Ash shook Gary's hand while his other hand went to the back of his head in embarrassment. "Good luck in the next round," Blue told Red as he shook his hand. "Alright time for the next match. Calesta, Haru, Brock and Calem make your way down to the battle field," J commanded. The four trainers walked down to the field and went to their respected ends of the field and got ready to throw out their Pokémon. "Rules are the same as before. May the best team win. Now let the battle begin," J called out.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well looks like Ash and Red advance to the next round. What kind of battle will we experience next. Find out in the next chapter**

 **I hope you enjoyed the battle as much I did writing it. This was my first attempt at thinking up a battle**

 **As always please review.**


End file.
